Colección de Historias
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Una serie de drabbles que narraran diferentes situaciones entre una tsundere y un shota. Aviso: no todos los drabbles están relacionados y pueden haber ligeros cambios de personalidad en algunos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace años no me pasaba por aquí xD**

 **No crean que me he olvidado de esta adorable pareja o algo por el estilo, simplemente cuando te metes a otros fandoms se vienen más ideas a la mente Dx**

 **En fin, encontré una serie de retos (aunque era de dibujo pero meh) así que subiré de vez en cuando un drabble de estos dos de vez en cuando. No todos tendrán una relación entre sí y usaré varias facetas tomando en cuenta algunas situaciones~**

 **Gracias a AkitaCami02 que ha sido de gran ayuda a la hora de hacer estos drabbles xD**

 **Espero que les guste~**

* * *

 _ **Tomados de la Mano**_

La primera vez que tomaron su mano fue en una fría tarde de invierno, ambos se dirigían al punto de encuentro que tenían con su grupo ya que se habían encontrado en el camino. El ambiente era bastante callado para ambos, Neru por su parte no tenía una conversación en mente y tampoco quería quedar en ridículo haciéndole una pregunta que posiblemente terminaría de nuevo en este silencio. Len por su parte, tampoco sabía que decir para hacer hablar a la rubia que caminaba a su lado, ¿cómo tratar con una persona con la cuál casi ni hablabas? Y para empeorar su suerte, ella tenía esa mirada de «odio estar aquí contigo» o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Un estornudo hizo que ambos pararan su caminar.

—Salud.

—Gracias —murmuró ella desviando la mirada.

La miró de reojo notando como estaba más abrigada de lo normal, incluso sobaba sus manos contra la tela de la bufanda en un intento de tener algo de calor.

—¿Por qué no llevas guantes?

—Son una molestia.

—¿En serio? —parecía algo sorprendido por aquella respuesta tan simple por parte de ella.

Para gran sorpresa de la rubia, el chico de orbes azules tomó una de sus manos y se estremeció al notar lo fría de estas.

—De verdad están muy frías, incluso a través de mis guantes puedo sentirlas… —se quejó él y Neru se zafó del agarre sorprendida.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple tacto como ese pudiera hacer latir su corazón como loca? Le echaría la culpa al maldito frío.

—No me toques con tanta confianza, es mi problema —replicó ella dispuesta a seguir caminando pero al instante fue detenida por el agarre del contrario.

—Deben dolerte las manos por el frío ¿no? —comentó él.

—Estoy bien.

—Ten, te doy mis guantes —dijo él mientras le pasaba las prendas a ellas.

—¿P-por qué haces esto? ¿N-no ves que también te dará frío? —replicó ella, se sentía sumamente avergonzada pero a la vez feliz de este hecho. Pero a la vez se preguntaba ¿acaso este chico no tiene vergüenza?

—Bueno…entonces, tengo una idea —dijo formando una gran sonrisa.

Neru parpadeó varias veces el ver como él comenzaba a ponerse uno de los guantes, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, él tomó una de sus manos y le dijo:

—Si nos tomamos de la mano y cada uno usa un guante, debe estar bien ¿no?

Aquella sonrisa casi provoca que la chica adicta a la tecnología sufriera paro cardíaco por aquel acto tan amable por parte del rubio.

—¡Eres un idiota! —replicó ella totalmente avergonzada—. ¿No te parece muy vergonzoso que estemos cogidos de la mano?

—Pues, tampoco me gustaría que siguieras teniendo frío —hizo un puchero algo decepcionado, esta expresión sólo afectó más al corazón de la rubia quien se preguntaba si el Kagamine podía llegar a ser más tierno.

«Maldición Neru, recuerda que es menor que tú» se replicó para sí misma.

—Además no veo otra opción… —siguió el rubio. Esto era demasiado para Neru, verlo actuar con esa amabilidad tan genuina e inocente la hacía sentir culpable por la manera en la cual lo estaba tratando en ese momento.

—B-bien, pero sólo por hoy —murmuró ella totalmente avergonzada. No podía creer que estaba aceptando hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso, pero debía admitir que esas expresiones del Kagamine eran muy convincentes…

El resto del camino, Neru sentía como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho al sentir la calidez de la mano del contrario, parecía que ambos estaban en una cita, pero sabía que esto sólo era por la inocente amabilidad del Kagamine, tampoco debía malpensar la situación. Aunque el resto del camino fue silencioso, de alguna manera, se sentía menos incómodo que antes y eso por lo menos disminuyó sus preocupaciones.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, ambos se soltaron las manos y Neru le devolvió el guante a Len.

—Neru-san, cada vez que tus manos estén frías, puedes tomar las mías siempre que quieras —dijo él rubio de nuevo usando esa sonrisa tan brillante.

Definitivamente aquel chico le iba a dar un infarto en el futuro. ¡Ser tan lindo debería ser ilegal!

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y recuerden, dejar un review nunca está de más :'3**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos los fanáticos de esta pareja!**

 **Aquí les he traído otro one-shot con la temática de: abrazos~**

 **Realmente esta parejita siempre tiene mucho que dar a mi parecer xD**

 **Disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 **Apoyo**

Era una tarde normal o eso es lo que le parecía a Neru. Luego de estar todo un día haciendo de vaga en la comodidad de su cuarto, decidió salir y posiblemente convivir un poco con aquellas personas que vivían en esa misma casa, para su mala o buena suerte, no se encontraba nadie el día de hoy. Esto la extraño un poco, pero pensó que no sería nada grave, así que simplemente subió de nuevo a su habitación para seguir haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: hacer nada productivo en su celular.

O ese era su plan hasta que, por algún extraño motivo, se fue la luz y por ende, el internet.

Su grito de desesperación fue escuchado por todos los vecinos.

Sabiendo que necesitaba encontrar otra fuente de energía pronto, decidió visitar a sus viejos «amigos»: los Vocaloid. Aunque odiara a Hatsune Miku por sobre todas las cosas, había personas con las cuales casualmente hablaba y además sabía la clave del Wi-fi, una visita no le haría ningún daño a nadie.

Se cambió a unas ropas más presentables que una simple pijama amarilla y finalmente decidió salir de su hogar. Era la primera vez en semanas que salía.

Cuando llegó a la gran casa de los Vocaloids, tocó la puerta un par de veces y al ver que nadie respondía, decidió entrar por su cuenta. Al carajo los modales, ella necesitaba su sagrado internet.

—Disculpen… —murmuró mientras entraba y veía alrededor por miedo a que alguien la sorprendiera—. ¿Acaso no hay nadie? —se preguntó al sentir ese extraño silencio. ¿Acaso esto se trataba de una gran oportunidad? Casi saltaba de felicidad al ver que sería así.

Visualizó totalmente la sala y notó como había alguien en el mueble, por un momento se asustó ya que esa persona parecía casi muerta, no se movía para nada y parecía que no se había enterado de su presencia. Se acercó para ver a quien era ese muerto en vida.

—¿Len-kun? —lo llamó algo insegura, ese cabello rubio y ese peinado no podían ser de nadie más.

—¿Neru-san? —murmuró él levantando la mirada, su voz se notaba más ronca de lo normal pero no había ningún rastro de lágrimas, aunque sus bellos ojos azules parecían reflejar una tristeza sin igual. Esta imagen simplemente le rompió el corazón—. L-lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo esperando en la puerta? —intentó fingir que nada pasaba.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella. ¿Debía preguntarle qué le pasaba? ¿No sería como una metiche si hacía eso? Bueno, tenía la excusa de que se preocupaba por él, pero posiblemente Len la viera como una molestia si le preguntaba eso. Rayos, de verdad era una inútil en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser una maldita asocial que no sabía tratar con su especie?

Tomó un poco de aire notando como el ambiente se sentía más incómodo. Como si esa fuera su casa, se sentó al lado de Len en el sofá y aunque no lo demostraba en su rostro, la forma en la que él la seguía con la mirada era más que suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Sacó su celular y fingió que estaba tecleando algo.

—¿Por qué tienes una cara tan deprimente? —no lo miró directamente. Odiaba tener que preguntarle de esa manera, pero era la única manera para preguntarle con confianza. De verdad era patética.

—Bueno…. —el chico pareció dudar unos momentos y giró su rostro formando una sonrisa de tristeza—. Hoy no me fue muy bien en el ensayo —confesó—, p-pero es por una razón muy estúpida. No tienes que escucharla, así que no te preocupes por mí.

La rubia siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. De seguro ahora mismo el Kagamine la estaba viendo como una maldita desinteresada que sólo servía para robar Wi-fi de casas ajenas, pero no permitió que eso le afectase.

—Sí es algo del trabajo supongo que no debe ser estúpido —murmuró ella sin poder voltear su mirada. Pero de seguro si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto a un sorprendido Len.

—Para mí si lo es…

—Si lo fuera no estarías mostrando una expresión tan patética.

« _Maldito sea mi orgullo y mi poco tacto_ » se regañó a sí misma en su mente. Tal vez por eso nadie venía a contarle sus problemas, era muy mala en este tipo de situaciones. « _Tal vez deba decir otra cosa, no quiero que me vea como una mala persona, aunque tampoco es como si me interesara, pero ¡agh! No quiero que tenga una mala imagen de mí. Espera un momento Neru, a ti no te importa la opinión de los demás_ » y antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo consigo misma, Len comenzó a hablar.

—Simplemente fallé en muchas partes cuando estábamos grabando, todavía no me sé muy bien la coreografía para el nuevo concierto y siento que a pesar de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, los resultados no mejoran. Siento que a pesar de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, realmente no estoy avanzando en nada mientras que los demás sí —confesó.

Neru se quedó mirándolo fijamente sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía. Más que simple lástima tuvo una verdadera compasión por él. Para ella Len siempre era el idiota novato que piensa positivo siempre, el que siempre mantiene su sonrisa de idiota y bueno, que en general es un idiota amable para resumir, por eso fue una gran sorpresa verlo así. Tal vez por eso mismo, no se contuvo mucho en darle un abrazo; aunque luego se arrepintiera de eso.

—No soy buena dando consejos, ni siquiera soy buena para decir cosas motivadoras, mucho menos sirvo para dar una frase que te anime totalmente —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara—, pero, por lo menos puedo quedarme así todo el tiempo que necesites para que te des cuenta de que no estás solo —esto último lo dijo con una clara vergüenza pero por lo menos se había ocultado en el hombro para que no viera su rostro.

« _¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? Es la primera vez que abrazó a alguien voluntariamente…pero es que tampoco podía soportar verlo tan triste. Posiblemente esté deseando que otra persona lo estuviera abrazando o algo así… ¡Qué se joda si es así! Sólo estoy actuando amable y si no aprecia mis buenas acciones es su problema_ » y de nuevo continuó con una discusión dentro de su cabeza.

—Gracias Neru-san —susurró el rubio para su sorpresa. De igual manera, él correspondió al abrazo provocando que su corazón palpitara rápida y fuertemente, aun así, no rompió el abrazo y se permitió ser el apoyo de Len en ese momento.

Por muchos minutos se permitieron estar abrazados de esa manera tan confortable y agradable, hasta que debido a todo el cansancio que había acumulado durante el día, Len Kagamine fue cayendo dormido.

—¡O-oye! E-eres muy pesado —se quejó la chica dejándose caer en el sillón. Soltó un bufido al ver que el rubio había caído como peso muerto, posiblemente lo mejor sería escabullirse, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar a Len solo y a decir verdad, se sentía bastante cómoda en esa posición.

«Al diablo todo, si nos encuentran así le echaré la culpa a Len» pensó para sus adentros mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte. Esta era una oportunidad única en la vida para alguien tan orgullosa como ella.

Al cabo de unas horas, los habitantes de la casa llegaron luego de haber estado en un evento, al ver a ambos rubios dormir de esa manera tan inocente y a la vez romántica, simplemente decidieron tomar una foto para dejar el recuerdo y dejarlos tranquilos, después de todo, sería una pena despertarlos cuando se veían tan cómodos.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me parece que a Neru le cambié un poco la personalidad, pero bueno, me gustó el resultado xD**

 **Responderé comentarios~**

 **Qruis: Gracias por interesarte en mi historia c': si quieres, puedes pasarte a ver mis otros fics que también tratan de esta pareja (cofcofaunquealgunossoncacacofcof) **

**AkitaCami02: A Neru le da igual la ONU, además sólo tendría que esperar 3 años (?) okno xDD Sí, realmente yo pensaba hacer eso al final pero me pareció que quedaría muy raro así que lo quité xD Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mis fics, por eso te amo *inserte corazón no homo* **

**Sule03Megurine : Son tan lindos estos dos y por eso son mi OTP, yo nunca dejaré de subir cosas sobre ellos, por lo menos una vez al año subiré un fic de estos pequeños pendejos para no dejar morir la ship (?) Gracias por leer y por meter a tu amiga en este fantástico mundo~ Saludos desde Colombia :3 **

**Haruka-sama se despide~ y no olviden dejar reviews si quieren ver más de esta pareja por aquí.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta simple colección de drabbles!**

 **Sus reviews me están haciendo muy feliz, especialmente después de haber perdido casi todos los archivos en mi pc *cries***

 **Por suerte, los escritos LenNeru quedaron a salvo, pero falta corregirlos y esas cosas, así que hay que ser pacientes (?)**

 **Espero que disfruten este one-shot~**

* * *

 **Tarde de Videojuegos**

Durante las tardes de otoño, debido al frío que comenzaba a mostrarse, muchas personas decidían juntarse en la casa de un amigo o de su pareja, o cuando salían, simplemente se reunían en lugares bastante cálidos. Claro que esta regla solo era para las personas un poco más vaga que el resto y para quienes no podían soportar para nada el frío.

Por eso los hermanos Akita decidieron ir a visitar los Kagamine para pasar el rato donde posiblemente no harían nada productivo, pero era mejor que nada. Por lo menos Nero quería que su hermana saliera de su habitación de vez en cuando o sino se convertirá en una verdadera desadaptada de la sociedad.

Los cuatro rubios se reunieron en la sala de los Kagamine, primero hablaron de varias cosas y luego cuando ya no supieron que hacer, decidieron jugar videojuegos. Len y Neru se negaron a jugar con ellos, después de todo, sus hermanos eran unos jodidos expertos que podrían aplastar su orgullo, y además de que su actitud cambiaba totalmente cuando estaban jugando. Si Rin antes era un monstruo ante los ojos de Len, automáticamente al tocar el control se convertía en el mismísimo satanás. Y si Nero era un ángel en general, toda su faceta de caballero se iba al carajo y se comportaba casi al mismo nivel que Rin.

Len y Neru se sentaron en el sofá viendo como la rivalidad entre ambos sólo crecían.

—¿Cómo pueden enojarse por un simple juego? —cuestionó ella.

—No lo sé, son bastante inmaduros con eso —apoyó Len mientras comía algún dulce.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso?! Definitivamente estás haciendo trampa —se quejó Rin al ver que había perdido.

—No es ninguna trampa que yo tenga un talento natural —contestó orgullosamente el contrario.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras sus hermanos simplemente miraban esperando ver quien se cansaba primero, hasta que de repente, ambos se giraron hacía ellos y se señalaron acusatoriamente.

—¡¿Yo gané cierto?! —exclamaron ambos.

—No nos metan en conversaciones estúpidas —espetó Neru.

—No me interesa.

Los dos se miraron aun gruñendo preguntándose como enfrentar esta disputa.

—Qué tal si ¿desempatamos usando a nuestros hermanos? —sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh vaya, suena interesante —respondió él.

—¡No nos metan en cosas estúpidas! —gritó la rubia.

Mientras tanto Len prosiguió comiendo sus dulces pensando que ignorarlos sería la mejor opción. Pero claro, su hermana no se rendiría tan fácil.

Discutieron un largo rato, incluso Neru propinó unos golpes pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz para que ambos se callaran. Ya totalmente cansados de la insistencia de sus hermanos, decidieron jugar de una maldita vez deseando que con esto los dejaran en paz el resto de sus vidas.

—Espero que hagas sentir orgullosa a tu princesa, sirviente.

—Vamos hermana, sé que puedes ganarle.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! —gritaron los dos rubios bastante molestos por esta situación.

—Voy a ser sincera contigo, no jugaré en serio, esto no me importa.

—A mí tampoco, mientras más rápido terminamos esto, mejor —secundó Len.

El juego era uno de peleas, al principio los dos simplemente oprimían cualquier botón al azar, hasta que de pronto Neru se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. Debido a su gran orgullo, comenzó a usar alguno de los «combos» que Nero una vez le había enseñado al no tener a alguien con quien jugar en ese momento, como resultado, comenzó a tener una gran ventaja sobre Len en ese momento.

Algo similar pasó con el Kagamine, sólo que éste comenzó a jugar en serio sólo después de haber perdido la primera ronda, obviamente eso no había sido simples botones al azar.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Len?!

—¡Calla! Deja que me concentre.

En la siguiente ronda ambos peleaban exactamente igual a como lo estaban haciendo sus hermanos antes.

—¡Maldito! ¿No pues que no te lo ibas a tomar en serio?

—Eso debería decirte a ti.

—No creas que perderé tan fácil, rubio.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Nos veremos así cuando jugamos? —preguntó Nero.

—No lo creo, nosotros somos más decentes —respondió con simpleza la chica.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo, usando sus mejores ataques, su espíritu competitivo estaba al tope aun si se trataba de un simple videojuego.

—Recuerda que yo vivo con la «princesa de los videojuegos», obviamente he aprendido algo de ella.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo he tenido que vivir toda mi vida con un chico que en lo único que es realmente bueno son los videojuegos.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un asocial que no sale de casa? —murmuró el Akita.

La discusión realmente no parecía tener fin, hasta ahí había llegado la faceta de hermanos mayores de ambos y estaban actuando igual que sus hermanos. Ambos sólo se callaron cuando el final de la pelea estaba cerca, y para mala suerte de Neru, Len la venció esta vez.

—Ahora están empatados. Genial —recalcó Rin sacando su abanico.

—Bueno, será mejor que hagamos otra cosa —sugirió Nero.

—¡Claro que no! —contestaron al unísono.

—Falta el desempate —dijo Neru.

—Y es mi momento de demostrarle a Neru que sé jugar mejor que ella.

—Agradece que quiero jugar contra ti o si no te hubiera roto la cara ya mismo —masculló ella.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Rin con una gran sonrisa—. Ya que ambos están tan dispuestos a jugar, ¿qué tal si hacen una apuesta?

—¿Una apuesta?

—Sí, como por ejemplo: el perdedor tendrá que besar al ganador.

—Eso no parece satisfacer al ganador de ninguna manera —murmuró disconforme la chica.

—Aunque la apuesta suena bien —asintió Len para sorpresa de los presentes.

—Pervertido —masculló totalmente avergonzada Neru, aunque claro que a ella no le importaría ser besada por el Kagamine, pero su orgullo estaba en juego.

—¿Quién eres y qué carajos le hiciste a mi hermano? —apuntó Rin, era bastante raro que Len estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

—De acuerdo, terminemos esto de una vez.

La tercera ronda comenzó y se podía notar como ambos ardían en determinación para ganar. Rin y Nero decidieron guardar distancia.

—¡Vamos Len! Prometo que no te molestaré en una semana si ganas.

—¡Hermana! Si ganas gastaré los datos de tu celular por una semana.

—¿Acaso no puedes darme algo más convincente? —reclamó Len.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué sea tu sirvienta una semana? La codicia es mala hermano.

Len decidió no seguir discutiendo, después de todo se desconcentraría y perdería una gran ventaja por esto. Después discutiría seriamente con Rin si era necesario, aunque ¿por qué estaban jugando en primer lugar? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo claramente.

Continuaron con la pelea un poco más, movían sus dedos a una increíble y precisa velocidad, al parecer haberse criado con unos frikis como lo eran sus hermanos había dado sus frutos; pero claro, de una inútil manera, como el resultado de esta pelea, por ejemplo.

—Parece que yo voy ganando. Prepárate Len Kagamine, una chica te vencerá.

—No te confíes tanto, Neru Akita. El ganador es quien ríe de último.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de decir sus nombres completos? —susurró Rin en el oído de Nero.

—No lo sé, parece que hace las cosas más ¿serias?

Ambos estaban literalmente empatados y posiblemente el siguiente ataque le daría fin a todo. Los cuatro no parpadearon ni un segundo durante esos momentos, expectantes de quien sería el vencedor. Cada segundo sólo hacía las cosas más intensas poniendo nerviosos a los dos hermanos menores.

—Len juro que si lo arruinas te haré la vida imposible.

—Si tan sólo te callaras yo… —no pudo agregar nada más ya que en ese momento, Neru aprovechó y dio el primer ataque ocasionando que el personaje de Len perdiera.

—¡Mi hermana es la mejor del mundo!

—Rin, eres la causante de todas mis desgracias ¿lo sabías?

—Tú eres la vergüenza de la familia ¿cómo te pudiste despistar en esa parte? ¿Acaso jamás has oído de la concentración del guerrero?

—¡Eso es algo que acabas de inventar!

Y así comenzó una pelea al más estilo Kagamine, los Akita celebraron de una manera prudente proclamándose los mejores jugadores del año.

—¡Obtendremos nuestra venganza! —gritó ella.

—Por cierto hermana ¿qué tenía que hacer el perdedor?

—Besar… —Len tapó la boca de su hermana ese momento. Ahora que ya su cabeza se estaba enfriando, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sonaba esa petición en público.

—No te pondré a hacer nada, soy bastante madura como para entender que sólo es un juego.

—Pero hace rato estabas─ —el chico no pudo seguir hablando ya que su hermana puso una mano en su cabeza y con una cruel sonrisa tomó sus cabellos de manera disimulada—. N-no dije nada.

Para calmar la «sed de sangre» de hace unos minutos. Los 4 decidieron ver una película, la cual sirvió para relajarlos y la rivalidad que tenían parecía haberse esfumado totalmente.

Finalmente la hora de la visita terminó, así que los Akita decidieron irse de una vez. Los gemelos amablemente decidieron acompañarlos hasta cierto punto.

—Neru, espera —dijo Len tomándola del brazo luego de ver como los otros dos se habían adelantado y habían dado la vuelta en una esquina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa.

La respuesta de Len fue darle un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.

—¿P-Por qué fue eso? —inquirió alejándose de él con la cara totalmente roja y tapando sus labios con una mano.

—Era la apuesta ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—P-pero te dije que…

—Parece que Rin y Nero se han adelantado bastante, habrá que avanzar —la interrumpió fingiendo desinterés.

—¡Espera Len Kagamine!

Neru lo siguió totalmente enojada y antes de que pasaran por la misma esquina por la cual habían ido sus hermanos, Len le hizo una señal de silencio y Neru pudo describir por su mirada que mantuvieran eso en secreto, ocasionando que su corazón diera un salto ante esto.

Ya nunca más volvería a apostar algo o por lo menos cuando Rin estuviera presente.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí intenté poner un Len más ¿atrevido? Aunque aun la vergüenza estuviera presente xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y diganlo en un review, y si no les gustó, también.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todas los hermosos lectores que se pasan por aquí!**

 **Esta vez traigo un one-shot (?) desde el punto de vista de Len, ahora es hora de verlo nervioso xDD**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 ** _Cita_**

¿Qué pasó por su cabeza el mismo momento en qué le pidió una cita a su superior en la escuela? ¿Había perdido la razón? ¿Estaba desesperado? Sólo un poco, ¿acaso dejaría de preguntarse cosas estúpidas? De seguro no. Pero lo que más corría por su cabeza era el hecho de que Neru había aceptado ¿por qué lo había hecho? Él sólo era un chico de primero con cara de niño de primaria ¿acaso pensaba hacerle una cruel broma durante la cita? Lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en cosas tan negativas, después de todo, no creía que Neru fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Se sentía jodidamente nervioso, ¿qué tal si lo arruinaba todo? ¿Qué tal si al final Neru terminaba odiándolo? No quería que eso pasara. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía a quien pedirle consejo. ¿Su hermana? Jamás, ella era igual de inepta que él con respecto a las relaciones, y no, que hubiera leído mangas de chicas no era sinónimo de experiencia. ¿A Nero? No, era mala idea, después de todo era hermano de la chica que intentaba impresionar ¿qué tal si le contaba a su hermana que él era un inexperto y así arruinar la cita antes de incluso tenerla? Bueno, también estaba su amigo de la infancia: Kaito, sonaba como la mejor opción y más aún que él era bastante popular con las chicas.

Rápidamente tomó su celular y le marcó a su amigo.

—¿Hola?

—¡Kaito! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegra de escuchar tu voz.

—¿Qué carajos te pasó Len? ¿Por fin Rin dejó de molestarte? —inquirió con un tono de sospecha.

—No, es sólo que ya no te veo tan inútil como antes —el amante de los helados soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción al oírlo.

—Que bueno que…Un momento ¿cómo que no tan inútil?

—En fin, necesito un consejo.

—¡No me ignores!

—Es sobre una cita, así que me preguntabas si tenías un consejo sobre eso.

—Oh vaya, al parecer nuestro pequeño Len finalmente está creciendo —dijo orgulloso—. Bueno, en primer lugar: llévala a una heladería.

Al escuchar esto, inmediatamente colgó dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Por qué estoy rodeado de inútiles? —se preguntó con decepción. Ahora su pequeña esperanza se había ido al carajo.

Estuvo pensando un rato que estaba bastante jodido y que posiblemente Neru lo rechazaría de la peor manera posible tomando en cuenta el poco tacto que ella poseía. Pensó que tenía que resignarse a ser un desastre en su primera cita, pero en ese mismo momento, vio algo que le dio una idea mucho mejor que llamar a Kaito (aunque cualquier idea era mejor que llamar a Kaito, ahí estaba su laptop y supo al instante que el internet era su único aliado en ese momento.

El resto de la semana, Len llegaba de la escuela e inmediatamente se encerraba en su cuarto para una gran investigación. Rin notó este extraño comportamiento y no sabía si un día entrar al cuarto de este como si nada, después de todo, no quería tener que ver ninguna escena incómoda.

La semana pasó y el rubio se sentía más nervioso que nunca, ambos se verían en el centro comercial: un lugar ideal para primeras citas debido a la variedad de cosas que podías encontrar. Tenía un pequeño plan para toda la cita; esperaba que nada lo arruinara.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó ella. Len a penas verla sintió desfallecer, se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

—No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar —dijo él utilizando una voz más segura.

—Entonces, vamos al local de celulares.

—Sí, suena bi…espera ¿qué? —pronunció confundido.

—Es que necesito algo para mi celular, no te importa ¿cierto? —al ver esa mirada insegura, el chico sintió como todas sus defensas bajaban.

«Contrólate Len, ella debe caer ante tus encantos primero no tú» se regañó a sí mismo.

—C-claro, no es como si tuviéramos algo planeado —mintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Finalmente fueron a la condenada tienda tecnológica, donde Neru se pasó más de media hora buscando varias cosas para su teléfono haciéndolo sentir más ignorado que de costumbre, ¿qué tanto amaba ese celular? Increíble, ahora se estaba sintiendo celoso de un aparato inanimado.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó ella guardando las cosas en su bolso.

Len se sobresaltó al escucharla ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

—¿Vamos a caminar por ahí? —sugirió con cierta inseguridad. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y aceptó.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, Len no sabía exactamente que decir ya que intentaba recordar exactamente los consejos sobre cómo abrir un tema de conversación. Comenzó con lo típico: un «¿cómo te iba?» »¿Qué habías hecho?» y demás cosas para que ella hablara más, después de todo, a las mujeres les encantaba ser escuchadas ¿no?

Sólo que Neru no era una chica normal y realmente tantas preguntas ya la estaban cansando un poco.

La conversación murió eventualmente y Len comenzó su segundo plan: hablar de otros temas. Intentó hacerse el interesante, inventó algunas historias e intentaba siempre parecer el «hombre perfecto» delante de ella. Claro que él no era así, hubiera preferido mil veces hablar de otra manera no tan narcisista pero su guía de internet le decía que esto demostraba que un hombre era seguro de sí mismo, y si tenía que hacer eso para conquistar a Neru, lo haría.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse algo desesperado ya que la chica parecía que estaba más incómoda que antes, para calmar un poco la situación, decidió ir por unas bebidas repasando todo lo que había aprendido en esta semana. Una vez que volvió, formó de nuevo una sonrisa encantadora y le entregó la bebida de una manera algo coqueta.

—De nada —le guiñó el ojo recibiendo una expresión de asco por parte de la chica.

La rubia se preguntaba qué había pasado con el dulce chico que había conocido a inicios de su tercer año, estaba actuando de una manera totalmente diferente y no pudo evitar recordar a esos imbéciles que ligaban con chicas todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso Len ahora estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad? Sí era así, ya no se volvería a fiar fácilmente de un hombre jamás.

—Neru, no eres como las otras chicas, por eso es que me gusta estar contigo —soltó de repente.

La Akita ya estaba harta de ese comportamiento ¿qué carajos le había pasado a Len? ¿No podía sonar más imbécil y cliché? Rayos, eso le recordaba perfectamente a una guía sobre »cómo conquistar a una chica» y sólo eran puras patrañas…Un momento ¿acaso Len no estaba haciendo exactamente lo que decía ese artículo? Ante esta simple idea le daban ganas de reírse, eso sonaba bastante torpe y tierno a decir verdad.

Tal vez podría vengarse un poco de Len en este momento.

—Ahora de seguro dirás algo como «eres la única chica con la que he salido» —comentó ella de improvisto, de seguro tenía razón, pero ver como Len se ponía en blanco al escucharla fue bastante hilarante. No sabía que una simple cita pudiera afectar tanto al chico.

Un silencio bastante incómodo apareció entre ambos, Len parecía que en cualquier momento moriría de la vergüenza y se notaba en su cara que quería ser tragado por la tierra en ese mismo momento. Neru en cambio le divertía bastante la situación, pero también se pregunta ¿por qué escogió un sitio cualquiera en internet cómo ejemplo?

—Len…

—¡Neru! ¡De verdad lo lamento! —exclamó él dando una gran reverencia llamando la atención de algunas personas—. Por favor no me odies por no saber cómo actuar o que hacer en una cita, pero es que realmente no tenía a quien más acudir… —se notaba que estaba bastante avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—De verdad eres un gran imbécil —dijo ella haciendo que sólo el rubio se sintiera más culpable—. La experiencia no se gana en internet, ahí jamás encontrarás la respuesta para una cita perfecta, tienes que comenzar a conocer más cosas por tu cuenta —soltó un leve suspiro—. Así que espero que lo hagas mejor para la próxima —completó formando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Próxima vez? —el chico fue levantando su mirada, estaba algo sorprendido y conmovido, en ese momento, a Neru le pareció que el chico estaba usando los efectivos ojos de cachorro. Rayos ¿cómo podía ella negarse a una cara tan linda?—. ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó de repente acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de ella. Ahora era su turno para avergonzarse.

—S-sólo será para ayudarte. Además ¡ya te dije que dejarás de usar tus trucos baratos! —gritó ella apartándolo para luego irse de ahí antes de sentirse más avergonzada.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez te divertirás mucho más —hizo un ademán de despedida mientras mantenía su sonrisa de inocencia.

—¡No digas cosas raras! —gritó al ver como algunos transeúntes los veían extrañados.

Las citas no eran nada fácil, pero de seguro ambos podrían aprender muchas más cosas en el futuro, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos era un total experto en eso de tener citas.

* * *

 **Recuerden niños, el internet no siempre tiene la respuesta xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy~**

 **Respondo reviews:**

 **AkitaCami02: ¿Cómo no agregar el RinxNero cuando se trata de videojuegos? xD y pues aquí Nero fue más pro de lo que había sido en SEPV xDD Ya con esto vemos que Len no es tan inocente como pensabamos (?) (¿a quién engaño? Siempre será un cinnamon roll). Sorry waifu, ya sabes que la inspiración no da para más Dx**

 **HaruhiMizuhi: Lol, es normal sacar nuestro lado agresivo con los videojuegos (?) xD Gracias por leer ~**

 **¡Haruka-sama se despide!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Besos Sorpresa_**

Desde que ambos habían decidido tener una relación formal, Neru tuvo que acostumbrarse a todas esas cursilerías de abrazarse, agarrarse de las manos e ir a distintas citas, pero claro, para la rubia esto era complicado ya que era inevitable no avergonzarse en ese tipo de situaciones, especialmente cuando Len parecía un maldito insensible que no se daba cuenta de la vergüenza que sentía. Pero definitivamente lo más vergonzoso eran los besos. Desde su primer beso, Len aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para robarle uno sin vergüenza alguna, claro que esto la ponía en una posición difícil ya que su primera reacción siempre era gritarle. ¿Cuándo sería el día en el cual ella se acostumbraría a ese tipo de actos? Posiblemente jamás.

Un día ella se encontraba acompañándolo en un ensayo, mientras descansaban, Len le entregó la letra de la canción y le pidió que practicara un poco con él. Tal vez Neru no tomaba tan en serio la música como el rubio, pero sí sabía cantar.

Una vez que terminó su parte, giró a ver el rubio, pero en ese mismo momento de distracción, él aprovechó de nuevo para robarle otro beso.

—¡¿Acaso no me dijiste que te ayudara a ensayar?! —cuestionó ella mientras su cara se iba tornando algo roja. Se tapó con la hoja que tenía en la mano como si no fuera a bajar su guardia. La vergüenza aumentó mucho más al notar que algunas personas los estaban viendo en ese momento—. ¡Estúpido Len! —gritó ella yéndose de ahí.

—Parece que la hiciste enojar —dijo Rin con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose a su hermano.

—Supongo que es ¿normal?

—Ahora que lo pienso, jamás pensé que serías tan coqueto, ¿acaso ella mostró una personalidad oculta en ti? —inquirió burlona.

—No, simplemente es muy divertido verla así —confesó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

En una noche de reflexión donde no podía dormirse por nada en el mundo, Neru comenzó a preguntarse cómo era posible que Len fuera tan lanzado, cuando lo conoció, era bastante inocente y dulce, pensaba que cuando iniciaran su relación él estaría igual de avergonzado que ella, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso el chico sólo estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad? ¿Qué tal si al final era un maldito mujeriego? No, no quería creer eso por su bien mental, además de que no quería arruinar la imagen que tenía del chico.

Los días iban pasando y Neru iba pensando cada vez más en esa posibilidad de que el chico más tierno que había conocido hasta ahora, realmente fuera un maldito mujeriego oculto. Aunque no sabía exactamente como traer ese tema en una conversación con Len.

Ese día, también lo había acompañado a ir a un ensayo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, se refugió totalmente en Rin: sólo hablaba con ella y no le daba la oportunidad de que pudiera darle esos besos sorpresa que tanto la molestaban. Para su mala suerte, su amiga no pudo seguir sirviendo de escudo ya que tenía que hacer otra cosa antes de irse; aunque esas eran vil mentiras a su parecer y sólo quería verla sufrir.

—Neru —ella se sorprendió un poco y por reflejo cubrió sus labios—. Estás actuando rara…

—D-define rara.

—No lo sé, siento que me estás evitando el día de hoy —respondió él poniendo una mano en su nuca.

—E-es tu culpa por besarme de la nada —replicó ella apartando la mirada.

—Ya veo… —soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado logrando que Neru volteara a mirarlo—. Pensé que te molestaría si te lo preguntaba —confesó él.

—¿Eh?

—Es vergonzoso decirlo, pero realmente no sabía cómo….podía besarte —eventualmente fue bajando la voz hasta ser sólo un susurro.

—¿Be…sarme? —eso si la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Es que de seguro te enojarías si te pedía permiso cada vez que quería besarte —se excusó él algo avergonzado.

—¿Y creías que la mejor manera era robándome besos?

—Bueno, no pensé bien las cosas —bajó la mirada.

—Claro que no, me hiciste pensar que realmente ya tenías muchas experiencia antes a pesar de tu edad —murmuró molesta.

—¿Experiencia? Pero tú eres la única chica con la que he salido —alzó su vista algo confundido.

—P-pero, todas esas veces que me robabas un beso y-yo pensé…

—Es que pensé que te gustaría un chico no tan inseguro —dijo él—. Aunque parece que no te gustó para nada, de verdad lo siento —formó una sonrisa algo triste.

Esto fue demasiado para ella, ¿cómo era posible que Len pasara de ser a un chico atrevido a ser jodidamente tierno? Rayos, de verdad odiaba que jugara con su corazón de esa forma.

—Claro que no me gustó, odio las sorpresas —dijo ella fríamente provocando que Len sintiera una punzada en su pecho—. Pero aun así… —se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para luego robarle un beso—, e-eso no significa que no me gusten tus besos —murmuró mientras miraba a otro lado.

—Neru…

—¡No digas nada! —exclamó ella mientras lo soltaba y comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

De verdad había caído profundamente enamorado de Neru Akita. Simplemente lo sorprendía cada día de alguna manera.

* * *

 **Bueno, no hay comentarios que responder esta vez *cries* hello darkness my old friend~**

 **Pero eso no evita que siga publicando ya que estoy casi segura de que hay más de un lector silencioso por ahí que adora esta pareja tanto como yo uvu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Realmente lamento la pinche demora para subir estos drabbles/one-shot, etc. Es que al principio pensaba subir uno navideño pero por ciertas cuestiones no pude así que me tardé más de lo necesario para luego venir con nada uvu Lo siento por eso.**

 **Intentaré no demorarme mucho pero no lo garantizó, este mes intentaré participar en la convocatoria de fics para mi OTP en Yuri on ice! :3**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 _ **¡De Compras!**_

Neru se sentía bastante incómoda cuando era la primera en llegar en un punto de encuentro, sabía que era bueno ser siempre puntual pero conociendo a alguien como Rin Kagamine, esta no era la mejor opción, a pesar de que esa hiperactiva rubia fuera su mejor amiga, eso no quitaba el hecho de que muchas veces había pensado en matarla cada vez que se demoraba 20 minutos en llegar. ¿Y sus excusas? Siempre eran las mismas: « _Me distraje con algún juego/manga_ » y por ello siempre Neru terminaba regañándola.

—Aunque en parte es tu culpa Neru, si sabes que llega tarde ¿por qué siempre vienes temprano? —se reprochó a sí misma.

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una banca a la vez que sacaba su celular y se distraía un rato con este.

—¿Neru? —alzó su mirada cuando alguien la estaba llamando.

—¿L-Len?

¿Qué hacía el hermano de Rin ahí? ¿Acaso era una coincidencia? No, de seguro Rin le habría dicho de sus planes de ir de compras juntas, aunque eso no explicaría porque estaba ahí. ¿Acaso se iba reunir de igual manera con algún amigo? O peor ¿qué tal si se iba a encontrar con su novia? Ok, era hora de dejar de especular por meras ideas inventadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aclarando un poco su garganta. Era hora de ponerse seria y no dejarse llevar por su lado soñador.

—Vengo por parte de Rin, de repente enfermó pero me dijo que no podía dejarte sola, así que me dijo que te acompañara —dijo rascando su mejilla algo inseguro.

Neru se congeló en su lugar. Era obvio que esa pequeña demonio apodada Rin Kagamine no estaba enferma, claro que no, era obvio que se trataba de otra de sus jugarretas. Tenía el presentimiento de que en este mismo momento estaba sonriendo como el diablillo que era. Cuando la viera la próxima vez tendría muchos problemas.

—¿Te molesta? Bueno, debe ser raro que un chico venga de repente a acompañarte a comprar —comentó rascando su nuca algo nervioso.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a cambiar un poco mi estilo —dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

—Pero me gusta tu estilo.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, me parece muy interesante —agregó con una sonrisa que hizo latir más rápido el corazón de la chica.

—De todas formas no será un cambio radical —dijo levantándose de la banca—. Así que ¿vamos?

Los dos rubios se dirigieron a un local de ropa. Neru comenzó a buscar algunas prendas que le llamaron su atención, preocupándose un poco si Len se aburriría, después de todo, era algo que los chicos no solían hacer.

—Neru ¿qué te parece este atuendo? —preguntó llamando la atención de la chica. Neru juraba que en ese momento era tal la ternura de Len, que podía sentir como desprendía un aura rodeada de flores.

—Me parece bien —respondió atropelladamente. ¿Desde cuándo un chico tenía más sentido de la moda que ella? Bueno, cualquiera tenía un mejor gusto de la moda que ella, por eso había pedido la ayuda de Rin.

Neru observaba como el chico seguía buscando entre varias prendas y una fugaz pregunta perturbó su mente.

—Len, ¿acaso no eres…?

—¡No lo soy! —respondió avergonzado—. S-simplemente Rin siempre me obligaba a venir y por ello más o menos sé que les gusta a las mujeres… —agregó. Vaya, de seguro había destruido un poco su orgullo al llegar a esa conclusión.

Los dos siguieron buscando, aportaban sus ideas y parecía que estaban disfrutando de cierta manera de ese momento. Especialmente cuando Neru comenzó a «modelar» para él.

—Esto es algo vergonzoso…

—Vamos, no te preocupes, sólo es para ver si te sientas cómoda con esa ropa.

—De todas formas nunca me preocupó mucho por como luce en mí.

—Oh vamos Neru, sal —insistió el chico.

La chica finalmente salió, luciendo con las prendas que Len había escogido exclusivamente para ella.

—Vaya, te quedan muy bien —la halagó el chico.

—¿No me veo muy llamativa? —dijo algo insegura.

—Para nada. Te queda perfecto —aseguró con una gran sonrisa, provocando que el corazón de Neru saltara por un momento.

« _¿Cuándo dejará de afectar mi corazón de esta manera?_ » Se preguntó ella mientras iba a cambiarse.

Ella siguió probándose prendas, y ambos bromeaban de vez en cuando con algunas raras combinaciones. Ese ambiente entre ambos, llamó la atención de algunas empleadas de ahí.

—Sería tan genial que mi novio me ayudara en las compras de esa forma —suspiró la cajera.

—Sí, ¿por qué los chicos no pueden disfrutar de las compras? Esa pareja se ve que la están pasando muy bien —apoyó su compañera.

—Señorita ¿podría atenderme? —pidió con cierto nerviosismo un cliente, pero claro, fue ignorado de nuevo.

Al cabo de unas horas, ambos salieron del centro comercial con una gran sonrisa. Habían pasado un gran rato y no hubo ninguno de esos silencios incómodos que tanto alteraban a Neru.

—La pase mejor de lo que creí —pensó Len en voz alta.

—¿Acaso pensabas que no era divertida? —dijo en un tono serio asustando al chico.

—N-no, no era eso, simplemente… —sin embargo, Neru rió dando a entender que sólo había sido una broma—. En fin, mi hermana dijo que tenía problemas si llegabas a ver una tienda de tecnología.

Neru soltó una risa nerviosa, recordando que siempre que iba de compras con Rin, ella solía desaparecer de la nada al ver uno de esos locales y al final era toda una odisea tener que sacarla de ahí.

—A mí tampoco me molestó venir contigo —dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

—Me alegra —sonrió sinceramente ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la rubia—. Entonces ¿me acompañarías a venir de compras la próxima vez?

—Claro, pero sólo si pasamos por un local de celulares primero.

Ambos rieron satisfechos.

—Y luego podríamos ir al cine —comentó él como si nada.

—¡Oh! Y luego ir a comer algo —sugirió la chica.

Durante esos minutos juntos antes de que tomaran diferentes caminos para irse, los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre su siguiente salida juntos y ambos parecían bastante emocionados al respecto.

Después de que ambos hubieran tomado diferentes caminos, Neru entró en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Acababa de organizar una cita. Con el chico que le gustaba. Sin sonrojarse. Y sin morir de vergüenza en el intento. ¿De verdad había sido ella?

Debido al impacto de su descubrimiento, su cara se tiñó totalmente roja, incluso cuando llegó a casa, Nero pensó que había enfermado. Qué bueno que no le comentó nada al respecto o de seguro se hubiera burlado de ella.

Mientras tanto Len, había descubierto lo mismo que ella y se lo tomó casi igual a ella. ¿En serio un chico cómo él había logrado organizar una cita fácilmente? Él siempre había pensado que eso costaría mucho trabajo y por eso no se explicaba por qué había logrado hacerlo tan naturalmente. Siguió preguntándose sobre eso, incluso cuando llegó a casa. Aunque decidió dejar de pensar en ello, después de todo, había que aprovechar las cosas buenas de la vida.

—Entonces ¿la pasaste bien con Neru? —preguntó Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa que no desapareció incluso cuando fue a su cuarto.

Rin sonrió satisfecha, al parecer sus planeas habían sido mejor de lo esperado ¿quién diría que tendría un avance como ese en una simple tarde? De seguro nadie como ella habría obtenido tales resultados. Sí, Neru y Len le tendrían mucho que agradecer cuando se casaran.

—¡Soy la mejor cupido del mundo! —celebró para sí misma.

* * *

 **Y aquí algo de una Rin Cupido que siempre me ha gustado hacer xD**

 **Respondo reviews:**

 **AkitaCami02: El trauma con mujeriegos es muy grande (?) Plz no se muere mija no me puedo quedar sin waifu Dx Más te vale hacer esos dibujos mujer, me los debes por no dejar review (?) Ok no, pero bueno, me alegra quee te haya alegrado 3 **

**Suelo03Megurine: Lol que cambio de personalidad ¿no? xD Rin y su abanico es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en esta vida, ok no, eso ya es normal de todas formas xDD Gracias por leer~ **

**HaruhiMizuhi: Cuando cualquier idea sale de Kaito, todo mundo piensa que será algo tonto xD Si otra persona se lo hubiera dicho de seguro no lo hubiera visto como algo tonto (?) No te preocupes por eso, en días de fiesta todo se vuelve un caos (?) Gracias por seguir esta serie de mini historias :'3**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
